Fluvastatin sodium, [R*,S*,-(E)]-(xc2x1)-7-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-(1-methylethyl)-H-indol-2-yl]-3,5-dihydroxy-6-heptenoic acid, monosodium salt, empirical formula is C24 H25 FNO4 Na, sold under the trade name of Lescol by Novartis Pharmaceuticals is known as a cholesterol lowering agent which acts as an inhibitor of 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl-coenzyme A (HMG-CoA) reductase.
Cerivastatin sodium, [S-[R*,S*-(E)]-7-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-methoxymethyl)-2,6bis(1-methylethyl)-3-pyridinyl]-3,5-dihydroxy-6-heptenoate, empirical formula C26 H33 F N O5 Na, sold under the trade name Baycol by Bayer Corporation, is incorporated by reference herein, is known as an entirely synthetic, enantiomerically pure inhibitor af HMG-COA reductase.
Atorvastatin Calcium, [R-(R*, R*)]-2-(4-fluorophenyl)-beta, delta-dihydroxy-5-(1-methylethyl)-3-phenyl-4-[(phenylamino)carbonyl]-1H-pyrrole-1-heptanoic acid, calcium salt (2:1) trihydrate, the empirical formula is (C33 H34 F N2 O5)2Ca*3H2O, sold under the trade name Lipitor by Parke-Davis and Pfizer, is known as a synthetic lipid lowering agent inhibiting HMG-CoA reductase.
Lovastatin, {S-[1alpha(R*), 3 alpha, 7 beta, 8 beta (2S*, 4S*), 8a beta]}-1,2,3,7,8,8a-hexahydro-3,7-dimethyl-8-[2-(tetrahydro-4-hydroxy-6-oxo-2H-pyran-2-yl)ethyl]-1-naphthalenyl 2-methylbutanoate, empirical formula C24 H36 O5, sold by Merck and Co. inc under the trade name Mevacor, is known as a cholesterol lowering agent, a metabolite of which inhibits HMG-CoA reductase.
Pravastatin sodium, 1-Naphthalene-heptanoic acid, 1,2,6,7,8,8a-hexahydro-beta, delta,6-trihydroxy-2-methyl-8-(2-methyl-1-oxobutoxy)-, monosodium salt, {1S-[1alpha(betaS*, deltaS*),2 alpha, 6 alpha, 8 beta(R*),8a alpha]}-, sold by Merck and Co. inc under the trade name Pravachol is known as a lipid lowering compound, inhibiting HMG-CoA reductase to reduce cholesterol synthesis.
Simvastatin, chemical name is: butanoic acid, 2,2-dimethyl-1,2,3,7,8,8a-hexahydro-3,7-dimethyl-8-[2-(tetrahydro-4-hydroxy-6-oxo-2H-pyran-2-yl)-ethyl]-1-naphthalenyl ester, {1S-[1alpha,3alpha,7beta,8beta(2S*,4S*),-8 a beta]}, empirical formula C25 H38 O5, sold by Merck and co. inc under the trade name Zocor, is known as a lipid lowering agent, a metabolite of which inhibits HMG-Co A reductase.